Misused
by bellabambina248
Summary: Naruto was gang raped, filmed, and blacked mailed. how will this affect his relationship with sasuke? Beware; Rape themes, yaoi, abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

New Fiction! Sorry

Beware: RAPE ABUSE YAOI

**Update: This fiction was edited in order to fit an M rating. I usually say when a chapter is edited. The unedited chapters are found on livejournal (user name: bittercandy248) . The link is on my profile if you would like to read it. I can also send you notifications when posting a new chapter if you would like.**

**The rape scene was cut out of this chapter. **

Enjoy

"Hey, Mizuki-san, are you sure this guy will lend me the money?"

"Yes, Naruto. We are almost there," Mizuki motioned to the blond.

"But why would he lend me, is he a loan shark?"

"He is just a good person. Naruto, you have to believe in the goodness of the people," Naruto squinted his eyes; Sasuke repeatedly told him that no one helps people out of the goodness of his heart, he must want something. Yet, Naruto trusted Mizuki more or less… He was his high school teacher after all.

"I see," I guess the blond was naïve enough to be satisfied with this answer.

They reached a relatively decent apartment building. It wasn't old, it wasn't new. It wasn't fabulous, it wasn't shitty. In fact, it was plain which made it blend it and go unnoticed.

They walked up the stairs, Naruto rambling while Mizuki listened in silence. Finally they reached their floor. The silver headed man slowly knocked on the door, and then made a sign with his hand when he was asked who he was. The door opened and a suspicious looking man stood there eyeing Naruto.

The man was middle aged, wearing a Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned until his belly button was showing. His chest was so bushy; you would confuse him for a gorilla.

"What have you brought us, Mizuki?"

"John, meet Naruto. He was wondering if you can help him; you see he is in a bit of a bind and wanted fast money," the man introduced pushing Naruto forcefully into the apartment and shutting the door quickly.

"But be gentle with him, it's his _first time_… borrowing money that is," the sneaky bastard smirked.

As soon as the door was shut, and Naruto was in. About five muscular men came out of one of the rooms. One of them headed towards the door, and locked it carefully, while the others checked Naruto out thoroughly from top to bottom.

"Come here Naruto, sit next to me," John asked nicely. However, one of the men shoved Naruto next to the middle-aged man when he noticed Naruto wasn't moving.

"Careful, we don't want to bruise him," the man turn to Naruto and continued, "So Mizuki tells me you need my help".

"…I need…cash," Naruto was always loud, and wasn't really the one to hesitate before blurting out words. However, it seems that everything was just creeping out the blond. Something didn't add up.

"Well, I have the cash Naruto. I can give it to you"

"Really?" The sky blue eyes lit up in excitement, may be his problem was going to be solved after all. He didn't need Sasuke to help him pay his college tuition… He can handle it without Teme.

"Yes, Naruto. I can never say 'no' to sexy boys like you. It is my weakness, I guess. Anyway, the money is here… the rest depends; are you willing to do what it takes?" "What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing is free Naruto… what are you willing to give me in exchange for the money?" The man's grin was a dark one; full of evil and wickedness.

Naruto suddenly jumped up, "I will pay you back every single penny, believe it".

The man chuckled, "I believe you Naruto. But you see, that is not the kind of payment I expect".

"What do you mean?" Yes, Naruto wasn't very bright.

"Mick, why don't you _escort_him to the other room? I will be right there after you."

Mick, a very terrifying man, suddenly heaved Naruto from his upper arm and started dragging him towards the other room. The man's grip was so tight, later Naruto notice the palm imprint tainting his arm with red… then black and blue.

"Hey, don't drag me like that! Hey man, watch it!" Naruto threw a fist, but the man was too strong to over come. Even if he was to take down the man, six other man plus Mizuki would definitely win over him.

"Mizuki-san, what going on?" "ahh, Naruto, such a naïve, raw little boy. It makes breaking you so much more… pleasurable and entertaining," Mizuki smirked.

Soon Naruto was thrown onto a room with cameras and recoding equipment positioned around a queen sized bed. Two of the men started stripping while the other two pinned him down. John soon entered and started turning on one of the cameras, "Don't tie him down yet, we want to tape him struggling first".

XXXXXXX

"Sakura, do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl. Although she wasn't his favorite person alive, she was the one who always knew where Naruto was for some reason.

"He left with Mizuki sensei… he said something about showing you how he can be perfectly fine without your help… You know, the usual track Naruto repeats," Sakura boiled inside. Naruto was her friend, but why did Sasuke always have to ask about him. Can't he just talk to her once, for her sake?

"He is probably doing something stupid and reckless as usual"

"Sasuke, why don't you forget about Naruto and…mmm… go with me to the movies?" The raven all at once started glaring at her. He hated when someone asked him out although she was sure to be turned down. _Do I look interested, ugly?_

"I will going now. If you find him, tell him to call me," Sasuke had already come up with the money. His relationship with his brother had been effy… now, that he knows his brother has non-brother-like feelings for him. He loved his brother, but not in this sort of way so the confession really affected their relationship. Even worse, their relationship had never really been an intimate one, it was more of rivalry. Anyway, he managed to suck up his ego for Naruto's sake and asked his brother for the money.

XXXXXX

"Let me go you f**king Bastards! I will rip your dicks off, if you try to touch me… Get your hands off of me, dick heads." Naruto's hand fluttered and swung everywhere hitting one of the men straight on the nose.

"You Bitch, you think you can get away with this," the man slapped Naruto hard and strong. Naruto almost blacked out, but surly the slap made him lose his balance. He fell on the pillows beneath him, head spinning. The man's hand felt more like a metal shovel than a human hand. Now, the boy's dazed condition made the men's job so much effortless.

The cameras were rolling. Three of the four men pinned him down, as the most brutal one tore crying blonde's clothes off revealing a honey colored tanned skin. Soon he was completely nude, legs spread wide open by the men's hands. The director, John, zoomed one of the cameras to capture every inch of Naruto's unused skin.

**XXXXXX Scene edited out XXXXXXX**

HE DIDN'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! It was all gone anyway… he has already been taken anyway… they didn't leave anything for him… for his future lover… his was empty, used, damaged.

He drained into his thoughts until it all ended. His clothes were thrown at his face, and were some one hundred dollar bills.

"You can go now, boy. And remember this, if you ever even consider calling the police, this exclusive video will become very very public. I am sure your Sasuke would love to have his own copy."

_Bastard._

Naruto dragged his legs down the stairs, and into the street. He walked towards Sasuke's home but collapsed and fainted half way through.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke and Sakura quickly invaded Naruto's hospital room. They found someone who looked like Naruto… but it wasn't him. This boy was drained and not shinny and energetic. Dull blue eyes, instead of bright sea ones.

"Nothing guys, just a fight"

"Doctor what happened?" Sakura shouted out as soon as the entering doctor was put to her attention.

"His condition stabilized now, some bruises and scratches but nothing too serious. Can you please let me have a moment with the patient"

"I am not leaving until I know who did that to him," Sasuke insisted.

"I will have a talk with him, and then you can ask him whatever you want. Would you leave now please? I need to finish the check up, its for your friend's best interest," they couldn't argue with that.

"Naruto, right?"

"Yeah," he whispered almost inaudible.

"The physical examination showed tearing in your-"

"I know," Naruto interrupted. He didn't need to hear anything about what happened ever again.

"The hospital was obligated by law to run a rape kit test because of the condition you were admitted in"

"and it's positive"

"Under the law, I have to report it to the police"

"Please don't, I don't need to go throw this again… I just want to forget," Naruto buried his face into his hand to cover the streaming tears.

"I understand. I am sorry but-"

"I will say it was consentual… I will say I just like it tough… so you wont gain anything for reporting it, so don't… please!" Naruto snapped, he didn't want his shame to be publicized.

"Naruto, the level of force used and the angle of penetration all show without doubt that it was rape… the test is decisive"

"I don't want to press charges"

"This is criminal so…"

"Do you just enjoy the suffering of others!" he knew it wasn't the doctors fault, the man was just doing his job, but he wanted to just let out some of what was bottling up inside of him, "Geez, man, cant you go easy on me! I just had the most horrible day in my life-"

"Tell you what, how about I let you talk with your friends-"

"Don't tell them"

"I can't tell them under the doctor/patient confidentiality agreement, so don't worry… but I would recommend if you have someone with you during the next hours. I will send a case working as soon as possible"

"Are you still going to report it?"

"I have too"

"They said if I report it, they are going to publish the tape. My parents are dead and I live with my grand pa. The man is old, it would kill him… he is the only one I have. Please let me have some dignity, please! I will go to a shrink I swear I will so don't worry! please"

The doctor understood what Naruto is saying but…

"Naruto, If you don't report it, you will be throwing you right away. Not only that, but what if they do it to someone else?" the doctor was busy, but he knew patients which such trauma shouldn't be pushed to their limits.

"Well for me, I would like to forget about it. And I think I have the right to be selfish after what I have passed through".

"Tell you what; I have a friend who is a cop. I will call him over and he can explain to you what is going to happen exactly in the investigation. If you don't feel comfortable reporting afterwards I won't do it, okay?"

"Thanks Dr… Umino Iruka" Naruto read the doctor tag.

As soon as the doctor left, the friends stormed in.

"Naruto are you okay? You don't look okay?" Sakura was almost in tears.

"Naruto, tell us what happened?" that was Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the man he spent the horrible experience thinking about. It took his all will and strength to fake a smile, "Don't worry about me guys! I am perfectly fine. Some thugs through that can get the best of me, but Uzumaki kick their asses!"

"Naruto, you idiot, why didn't you just give them the money instead of fight!"

"You see Sakura! The man is gotta fight for his - pride," he almost choked on the word.

"The bastards! Do you remember their faces? Did you file a report yet?" serious words that only Sasuke could think of in such a situation.

"Their will be a policeman coming soon," no reason to hide, they will notice the cop when he comes anyway.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I will hold your hand as you tell him what happened." Sakura showed her support. Sakura was a good friend, wasn't she?

"Sasuke, can you go call grand pa. Tell him I will be sleeping over at you house for a few days for some reason… He is probably worried sick, and he doesn't need to know about every fight I get into."

"Fine, I will be back in a second. Sakura, stay with him".

Sasuke quickly made it to the nurses' desk. He asked to make a call, and didn't receive an answer from the busy nurses. He figured they wouldn't mind, so he slipped in through the open door to make the call.

He picked up the phone and started dialing the number when some patients' charts lying out absurdly caught his eye. _What a shitty hospital, shouldn't they keep the documents safe?_ Right then it hit him, he though that may be if he read Naruto's chart he could feel less concerned.

He shuffled through the pile until he noticed Naruto's name. He started skimming the chart. Everything was normal; the chart said a bit about the meds Naruto was on, and some stuff like no internal bleeding, temperature… Up until he read one sentence that shook his world, "rape test +ve".

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I know i said i might get it out sooner but after i finished writing most of it, i wasn't sure which way i should go. Anyway, i know the next few chapters will be better than this one cause i already have some ideas in mind...

Try to review... your reviews really inspire me to write **faster ;) **and thanks for all the reviews so far.

* * *

"Rape test +ve"

Anger, fury, rage, resentment, and aggravation don't even start to describe how the raven felt. If only he could get his hand on the rapist, he would have dug his nails in his eyes that violated his friend, he would have disemboweled him, **hell** he would have murdered him in the most obnoxious way. How can he strip Naruto from him, Naruto was his and only his even if he wouldn't admit it. Now, **Now**! he has to stand still while watching the boy's life crash on him? FUCK THE BASTARD!

Yet, what can he do? He doesn't know who the rapist is, and Naruto clearly didn't want him to know. If he was anyone but Sasuke, he would have almost certainly raided Naruto's room and demanded to know what happened. However, he was the composed prodigy. He preferred to burn inside and cultivate hatred for the hideous man who did that to his honey. Honestly, he wouldn't do that to Naruto; he wouldn't raid the room and interrogate Naruto… that was just like being raped all over again. He decided to try and get Naruto to talk with time, and then massacre the fucking rapist.

He quickly put the charts away and called Naruto's grand pa. In a matter of a few minutes, he was sitting on Naruto's bed. Now, what I am going to say might be kind of surprising, however keep in mind that the raven knew that extreme times call for extreme measures. For today, he had to let go of his Uchiha emotional constipation and… be warm. He took the tanned hand into his soothingly. However, as most rape victims; Naruto was hypersensitive when it came to touch. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away.

Immediately, the Uchiha understood. Its better to let Naruto agree to receive, then be given love forcefully right now. He extended his hand to the boy waiting for Naruto to give his hand. After a short hesitation, and shock - wow, Sasuke wants to touch me willingly, and not to kick my ass! - Naruto surrendered his hand. Sasuke slowly started playing with his fingers inside the heart of the boy's palm. He slowly stroked it and massaged it until the tension gradually disappeared from the limp, then he progressively massaged towards the grist until the upper arm. Naruto looked like he was about to cry, suddenly feeling all that warmth… _Sasuke suspects something, doesn't he? He had seen me with worse injuries and never cared… why now? _Somehow, Naruto wanted the aloof Sasuke back.

"What are you doing, teme. Its touching and everything, but are you okay? Did you hit your head or somethin'?"

"I am just trying to be nice, dope. Shut up and accept it," as soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth, he started regretting them. He figured he should be a warm chest for Naruto to hide in. To be honest, Sasuke wasn't he normal genius self from all the anger boiling inside; he didn't mull over that the blond might suspect that he knows, and he didn't think that Naruto might consider it pity and feel humiliated. A feeling took over him instead; a sense of over-protectiveness, and urge to bury the boy within him.

His placed a hand slowly on Naruto's chest and rubbed slowly feeling the heart rate under his hand become more regular. He planted a kiss on the tanned forehead and heard Naruto whimper. When he backed away, he noticed Naruto's jaw falling.

At this moment, a man in uniform entered the room accompanied by the doctor. The man was tall, slender but muscular, and definitely attractive. His hair was full moon silver, while his skin was tainted in perfect ivory.

"Naruto, this is Officer Kakashi Hetake. He is here to talk with you," the doctor introduced.

"Thank you officer for coming. I hope you catch those thugs. Naruto don't worry I am holding your hand as-" Before Naruto could ask them to get out and even before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke dragged her out.

-----

"What's was that? I want to stay with him."

"Not now Sakura, its better for us to stay away."

"I don't get it."

Since he couldn't tell Sakura the truth, he had to come up with something.

"Didn't you hear Naruto talk about his man ego? He would probably shy from describing how he was attacked to the cop infront of a girl. That's just how men are."

"I doubt tha-"

"Are you a man?"

"No"

"Then you can't know, can you?"

"mmm….I guess not," Sakura flustered then she decided to just talk for the sake of talking, "Naruto always gets himself in trouble anyway… and I was the onethinking he went with Mizuki sensei to find an end to his problems."

It hit Sasuke; **Mizuki**! It is him who raped Naruto, or at least he would know some information about what happened, right? Sasuke stormed out in search for his old sensei… He never really trusted him anyway.

"Sasuke! Where are you going? Are you leaving me all alone?" Sakura stomped the ground.

-----

Naruto was done going every single detail of his rape. He explained to Kakashi how his family and friends would be devastated with the news. He insisted that he doesn't want to report it because he doesn't want the video tape to come out… that would just ruin his life! He went over everything without a single tear escaping his eyes.

To Iruka's surprise, Kakashi gave in easily to Naruto. He said that he wasn't going to force him to report it if he was to hire a private investigator and keep him updated. _What the hell is he thinking?! I brought him here to convince the boy! _

Right when Iruka was about to object, Kakashi gave him a look. It was sort of an inside look, one that only those two people would understand. It said something like 'trust me. I know if this was to come out it would affect your job, but I know what I am doing'.

Iruka always trusted Kakashi for reasons more than anyone could tally. And although it might be an account that is worth telling, for now lets just say that Iruka had his reasons to keep his thoughts to himself.

On this note, the two men left. When Sakura entered the room a few minutes later, she could hear Naruto crying in the bathroom. That wasn't the Naruto she knew… something is wrong.

-----

"Open the door Mizuki," Sasuke stomped on the door trying to hold himself back from attacking the man as soon as he opens the door. He shouldn't jump to conclusions, he figured.

"Sasuke Sasuke, why are you in such a rush?" he opened the door, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Naruto was with you today, wasn't he?" Sasuke doesn't do bluff.

"Not really, why do you ask?" The bastard lied.

"I know he was with you today, so don't fuck with me!"

"And how do you know?"

Sasuke paused for a minute, he wasn't sure if Naruto went after all, "He told me."

"Oh did he! Interesting," Mizuki raised a brow and leaned against the dinning table. Some cash, a new expensive laptop, a few other luxuries no one can afford on a teacher's salary occupied the space over the table. That was probably the payment he received for bringing in Naruto.

"Why don't you sit down, Sasuke?"

Sasuke caught a glimpse of the treats placed on the table. Since he is the prodigy after all, something just screamed 'fishy'.

"Did a rich uncle of yours die or something?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to divert from the actual topic, but he felt he needed to hear the answer.

"Oh, you mean those things? You can say I gave a student of mine an important lesson in life, and I got a reward for being such an… enlightening teacher," the disgusting sensei leered.

"And what lesson was that?"

"I should teach it to you one day… anyway what brings you here?" the answer didn't convince Sasuke, but some other questions needed to be answered now.

"Naruto was with you today, why are you lying about it?"

"Ah Naruto, now I remember. We were supposed to meet today but then he didn't show up. I figured he changed his mind." Sasuke didn't believe a word of it.

"Both of us know for a fact that you are shamelessly lying. You better tell me or I wil-"

"Will what, Sasuke? If you want information, why don't you ask your friend?" he paused for a second, "and one more tip for your friend's sake; don't make threats that he will be the one paying for."

"What do you mean you fuckin bastard?"

"Ask your friend." Mizuki turned around and marched away only to be restrained by Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke snapped!

"Tell me now, or I swear to God I will snap your neck right now!" Mizuki might have been much older than Sasuke but a life time of martial arts training gave the raven an edge. He pushed the bastard into the wall bumping his head with a sharp thud, he strangled his neck strong enough to make him choke but not to the extent that he wouldn't be able to reply to Sasuke's questions.

"L-et go of- me!" the man's face was turning red by the second. He would probably lose consciousness if he didn't gasp in some air.

"Not before I know what happened" Mizuki could have sworn that a taint of red flashed though Sasuke's dusky eyes.

"Fin-e. Let me b-reath and I wil- tell you." Sasuke loosened his grip.

Mizuki took in a deep breath and then smirked, "Listen to the end before you do something you will regret! Your idiot friend went into business with the wrong people… and he paid for it with his body".

Sasuke tightened his grip immediately again, "What do you mean? And who are those people? And how would Naruto meet them?"

"He begged me to introduce him; I guess your little lover loves to betray his common sense! Who are they? Well I wont tell you, cause they scare me more than a little over protective boy. And what do I mean? I mean his got his ass fucked by a few men, taped-"

Sasuke raised his fist to feed it to the man but before he could, the man threatened, "and if you touch me again, I will make sure everyone sees you boyfriend squealing on video… taking it up his ass, and down his throat!"

Sasuke froze.

"Now let me go"

He didn't. No way, they taped it. Why would they tape an incriminating tape?

"Liar, you wouldn't publish a tape that can be used as evidence against you."

"Poor little idiot! Do you think I would let myself appear on tape? Do you think that those people would ever let their faces videoed...? Now let me go and get out!"

Sasuke slowly let go of the sweaty neck underneath his hand. He back away in disbelieved. Now, what should he do? Damn! He wanted to strangle the last breath out of this man and avenge Naruto… but if the tape came out!

Mizuki stroked the bruised flesh, relieved to be able to breathe again. He wanted to torture Sasuke… he wanted him to feel pain… the damn sadist.

"Sasuke, fetch" he threw a CD towards the boy, "I think you will especially love when he calls out your name over and over again 'Sasuke, help me, Sasuke'… he sounded so pathetic."

* * *

Dont forget to review..

Oh yesterday i had a naruto dream! i you want to know what it is, you will find it on my profile. ( i think i am going crazy)


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter!

I hope you like it. Please leave a comment if you do (**reviews make my fingers move**. Try to say something more than 'update').

Anyway, i just started writing a new fiction called "Clouds and Candy". Its about Gaara, Lee, and Shika, but will also include some SasuNaru. Please take a look at it, if you are interested. I also started writing a kinky fiction called "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!". There is also a poll on my profile.

Please enjoy!

* * *

About two hours passed without Sasuke even blinking. He already inserted the CD, opened the video file, and all what was left was to push the play button. For two hours, he had been staring at the screen debating if he should or shouldn't click that fucking button. He knew that if Naruto ever realized that his not-so-secret crush watched his most humiliating moment, he would be devastated. Still, something inside him was fighting hard to resist the temptation; the appeal to know for sure that Naruto loved him and the curiosity of knowing what happened. Human instinct; we always need to watch the worst moments in life; it gives us a rush… even if it was a miserable one. He refused to admit it however, and kept repeating to himself that may be he can find a clue in the video about who raped his baby.

"Sasuke"

The raven flinched from shock, he had been dwelling for so long now that he lost track of time and space, "What is it, Sakura?"

"I brought Naruto over as soon as he was released. I suggested that he sleeps over your place for a few days so that we can look after him… But I told him it's for his grandpa's sake; because he will worry if he saw him bruised up. You know how stubborn Naruto can be if he suspected that-".

"Fine, I will order some food"

"I already did. I ordered ramen for you too… I wanted to ask you what you wanted twenty minutes ago, but you seemed so occupied and didn't even answer me".

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. Ramen is fine."

The girl turned around to exit the room, but paused for a second, "Sasuke, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"You don't have to worry," the raven struggled to make his voice as composed as possible. He didn't want to worry his friend anymore.

"I find that hard to believe when I have to listen to my best friend weeping for hours in the hospital bathroom. Sasuke, I can handle whatever you have to tell me-"

"Sakura," the raven interrupted, "don't pursue it anymore for Naruto's Sake".

The girl turned around and left the room.

-----

"Are you gonna eat, or will you keep gawking at my face?" The blond pouted as he sipped the left over ramen soup.

"Excuse me, for eating like humans and not pack animals," Sasuke mocked, grinning at the other man.

"Teme"

"Dope"

A few minutes of silence passed and suddenly the raven spoke, "How is your bruises?"

"Better, Naruto Uzumaki is a force to be reko-"

"Yeah yeah…"

Sakura then entered face flushed in crimson red. It was obvious that she was fresh out of a sobbing session.

_Girls! Always crying!_ Sasuke thought, _Naruto will suspect that she knows if she stays at it! _

"What's up Sakura-chan? Why are you crying? Just tell me who he is and I will beat the crap out of his as-"

**Hug **

Sakura Buried herself into Naruto's chest. She clenched his shirt with her fists and nuzzled his neck. The tanned boy warped his arms around her slowly and tugged.

"It's okay… I am Okay"

"I wa—s so wor-rried abou-t yo---u," she sniveled.

"Sakura, I am not easy to take down. Sorry for worrying you," _she knows, doesn't she? I am such a worthless person, making my friends worry… I don't deserve them. _

"Sakura don't worry. Naruto can take a beating!" Sasuke smirked trying to pretend as if neither he nor the girl figured it out.

-----

The raven played the video after he made sure that the door was locked. He had a pen and a paper in his hand to write down notes, as awkward as it sounds. The first time he played the video; he couldn't stop tears from blurring his eye. He noticed nothing. In fact, his chest felt like it was about to explode. He felt sick, physically sick, emotionally sick, and so sick in fact he would have appreciated going blind. Before he knew it, his thumb pad was bleeding since he instinctively pressed against the pen tip breaking the skin.

How can his baby call for him and not be there? How can he let the only person he ever loved in his life be hurt this way? Why wasn't he there! He shouldn't have been such an idiot; he should have known Naruto… Damn! He doesn't know what he is thinking anymore! He ached for a clue, or a chance to go back in time. He would give half of his life for just one more chance to go back and take Naruto's pain away. Now, Naruto's face being torn apart is burned into his memory.

The second time he watched it; he couldn't help but stare at the blonde's face. He didn't see anything except the miserable look on Naruto's facade. The third time he watched it, he noticed the tattoo on one of the guy's arm. In the fourth and Fifth time, he noticed more details about the guys and the room. The sixth and final time he noticed a set of matches on the night stand next to the bed with the logo of a bar on it.

He watched it so many times, too many if you ask me. May be, he just wanted to punish himself for not being there. Yes, that must be it.

He printed out copies of the noticeable marks on the men's bodies like tattoos. Then he looked up the bar. It wasn't hard for someone from the Uchiha family to get his hands on this information.

The next day, he made his way to the dump of a bar. The neighborhood seemed to be full of thugs, the bar tender most probably will know each one of them. Sasuke figured that with the enough motivation, he would be able to convince the bar tender to point him in the right direction. The prodigy just missed one little detail; they are like cults in neighborhood like this, they don't talk to strangers, and they don't tell on each other cause their lives are on the line. If you rat to the cops once, you are a rat for the rest of your life, which is not going to be very long after that.

Sasuke offered the bar tender money for information about the guys since the man had a look on his face that he clearly knew who the eagle tattoo belonged too. When bribes didn't work, he started threatening the guy. It didn't seem to work either. He was had no other option, he had to give up. Before he leaves, he asked around about where he can find the tattoo shops in the area… although he was positive it will do him no good.

-----Two days later-----

Naruto was walking down the street to his jujitsu dojo passing by the district's mall. He took the same road everyday since he joined the class six month ago. However, something was different this time. He felt all eyes on him. Piercing through him. It must be his insecurity then, right? It is only because of his trauma that he thinks everyone is looking at him. C'mon, the world doesn't revolve around him. No one knows what happened, he thought.

_Did she just point at me?_

He slowed down his steps a bit and tried to examine the scene more carefully. Everyone was staring. Everyone was pointing. A woman dragged her child away from him when the child tried to retrieve a ball that was kicked near him. They were looking in their mobile phones and then back at him. Looks of despise, and looks of scorn. Everyone knows what he was worth now, but how?

He wouldn't admit that they might actually know something. He must be imagining things. He started running. Running till his heart was pumping with blood. He ran until he panted, veins almost exploding. When he finally reached the dojo, a group of older guys glared at him. Still his imagination that must be it. Losing his mind was a better explanation, a more bearable one, than people actually knowing.

Konoha was a small city, news travel fast. Those were the people he grew up with. If only one knew, everyone else will in a matter of hours.

He headed for the locker room to change his clothes. That's when the guys followed him. He could feel them stalking him. He could sense their disgust.

"Hey fag!" One of the boys insulted.

Naruto turned to look at the guy. They were five and he was one. They would surely be able to take him down, "What did you call me?"

"We don't want homo here. Leave before sensei come. You're not welcomed here anymore," the oldest of the boys affronted as the others locked the door.

"Leave now and you won't get hurt," a third boy pushed back the boy locking the door. He had seen Naruto grow up next to him. He was going to give him a break, even if it wasn't much of one.

"I don't think you are the ones to decide if I am welcomed here or not. Plus, I don't know what you are talking about," it doesn't look that they know he has been raped. They only suspect that he was gay. He never really told anyone about his attraction to guys, but may be it's a rumor or something.

"Fuck off! Go star in your queer porn movies! Go before I punch your porn star face in!"

"Porn star?" Naruto inquired baffled, "I think you got me confused with someone else. I am n-".

They held it up to his face. Five mobile phones, each with the same video playing. Just 30 seconds of video. It destroyed his Him being double penetrated. No one ever thought that he was being raped against his will. He must be a 'freak' who likes it up the ass and in the mouth. He must be a pedophile who would expose himself to children. People think, people hurt with there thoughts, words and action. People can be more spiteful than Natural disasters. They can destroy you. You can spend your life building a foundation, and people would just tear down every block of it. They judged you based on what they think is true, and then they hold you accountable.

Naruto couldn't speak. Actually he started to cry!

"Hey Hey! Do act all sissy now, Fag! What you didn't expect people to find out about your sexual adventures."

Naruto dashed towards the door, but some of the boys blocked him.

"Guys let him go," a guy defended, but when the others glared at him, "I am getting sick just looking at him. I don't wanna touch him!"

Naruto didn't get beaten up that day not because there was justice in the world, but because they were just too disgusted to lay a hand on him. Go figure!

-----

Sasuke picked up the phone, why was Mizuki called.

"I told you not to mess with them. You asked for it. Now your little boyfriend is going to pay. Don't ask around about them again! Don't think they won't know."

"What do you mea-"

Hang up

---To be continued---


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter!

I am happy i was able to get this chapter out tonight. I hope you enjoy it. I love all the input you have given me so far, so** please Keep on reviewing. **I want to hear your guesses and opinions.

**Announcements:**

- I am looking for a beta so if someone is interested please send me a private message ( please say which Fiction you are willing to help me with). Thanks!

- I have some new fictions so i would appreciate if you take a look at them... ( i know I know! I start too many fictions. I do update however!)

* * *

His hand shook holding his mobile phone up. The video was already sent to him by an anonymous Bluetooth user, and not just one time. Now, everyone thought Naruto was a perverted porn star because of what Sasuke had done. Sasuke despised himself for it. Naruto was going be to devastated, the raven thought. Yet, something inside of him was urging him to come clean to the blond as to relieve the guilt. But he was terrified that Naruto would not want anything to do with the man who ruined his life. He didn't want Naruto to hate him. He didn't even get the chance to confess his love to him yet.

The prodigy raised his phone one more time when he received another multimedia message. He should turn off his Bluetooth, shouldn't he? People enjoyed sending the video to Sasuke and then observe his reaction, because he hanged out with Naruto a lot. Konoha was a small conservative town, so Naruto and his friends were the center of attention after the release of the video. He was the city's Paris Hilton.

It figures! The message was the thirty second clip. Sasuke hissed and glared at everyone around him. _Stop sending the damn thing! _Then he started shuffling threw his gallery and messages to delete the files. Suddenly, he saw Naruto dashing towards him while weeping.

"Nar-" Before Sasuke could finish the word, the gadget was snatched out of his hand and thrown towards the floor with enough force to break threw the tiles.

Naruto clearly didn't want Sasuke watching the video. He didn't know if Sasuke watched it or not, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Sasuke's jaw dropped although he expected some sort of livid reaction from Naruto, "Naruto, sorry. I alrea-"

"What did you think about my performance huh! I think I can make tons of money out of it!" Naruto faked a smile that couldn't fool anyone. His eyes were red as if soaked in blood from the continuous tears. If he cried anymore, he was going to go blind. Yet, he smiled. He smiled because he thought it was so much kinder to him and the ones he loved… He didn't want to be raped. It's better to be a porn star. At least then he had some control over his body and what happened to him. At least then people would look at him with hate rather than pity. Pity cuts sharper than hate sometimes, doesn't it? Being a porn star would take all the sense of powerlessness away.

"Naruto, I know…" Sasuke didn't to have to say any more words. He just looked Naruto in the eye, and the boy collapsed into a ball of sobbing tears. Sasuke wasn't going to be a Uchiha typecast and watch while his friend suffered. Hell, he was going to show some emotion even if it killed him! He bent down next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. He embraced him softly, rubbing his hand over the skin soothingly.

"You k-know!" The blond stuttered in between sobs.

"Yes, sweetie!"

"I w-was so so soo scared!" He needed someone to hear. He wanted somebody to carry the burden that he no longer had the vigor to bear. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep forever. Rest.

"I know… It's over now."

"**NO! **No it's n-not! Everyo-one knows! Everyone- I can't!"

"It will be alright!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto let out a throaty whimper, "They t-to-took everythi-ing from mee-e. Ever-ytime I… I can't sl-leep any-mooo-re."

"Let it all out," Sasuke whispered. He was glad they were in a semi deserted area of the city. He was glad he fancied hanging out away from crowds, because right then he couldn't imagine what could have happened if someone saw Naruto that way.

The tanned boy kept blurting out random sentences about the nightmares and about what they did to him. He trembled in Sasuke's grip for a good thirty minutes before he finally calmed down. His head felt heavy with all the pain bursting through it. In fact, it felt as if someone was pounding his skull with a shuffle.

"I don't understand why they would publish it! I did everything they asked. I even begged the doctor not to report it to the police. WHY?"

It was the perfect timing for Sasuke to own up to what he had done. He had good intentions after all. But would you? Would you confess after your friend told you how much this video destroyed his life? Sure, it wasn't just the video. It was the rape, and Sasuke wasn't responsible for that. But he felt guilty anyway.

"Naruto, I…"

"You are a great friend! Thank you!"

"…"

"Sasuke, do you think Sakura knows?"

"She suspected, but after the video…"

"She will cry for me…" Naruto whispered sadly, "I didn't want her to get hurt because of something I did…"

"Don't say that! It wasn't your fault, you hear me. They did that, not you!"

"If I just asked you for the money instead of being a stubborn- Stupid- stupid- idiot! I trusted Mizuki although you warned me!"

"No one could have seen this coming!"

"You know, after they were done with me, they threw the money in my face! I always thought I was worth more than $4000! You think I deser-"Naruto paused when he started weeping again. You'd think that men who were willing to pay someone they raped this amount of money, were better off paying an actual prostitute or a porn star! But then again that was the price of the spirit and pride of a man, and not just the price of his body.

Sasuke squeezed him tighter. He wanted to tell him that the entire world's wealth wouldn't be enough to buy one of his blond hairs. He was worth much more than any price that some prick can- so upsetting!

"Well, I guess at least I have my next semester's tuition!" Naruto sniggered dryly at the irony of life.

"You still have the money?" Sasuke asked with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah! My head hurts!"

"Naruto, can you give it to me?"

"Uchiha borrowing money!"

"No, Dope! It might have finger prints on it!" Sasuke hissed but then realized that he reverted back to his old self. He erased the glare from his face and replaced it with a soft smile, "I will give you the money for the tuition".

"See, I did something retarded again!"

"No, sweetie. No one in your position can have the clarity of mind to-"

"You don't have to try and make me feel better!"

Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, then noticed Naruto freeze from the shock, "I think hell froze over!"

"Dope!"

"Teme!"

"Naruto…"

"Yes, teme?

"I…" Sasuke whispered something so quietly that only he could hear.

"I can't hear you."

"I love you, Naruto!" he swallowed, and blurted out softly but clearly this time around. He wasn't going to waste one more day being without Naruto. Even a blind man could notice Naruto's love for Sasuke. So he knew he only needed to declare. He was going to over look the other confessions he needed to make for now.

Sasuke shook Naruto when he noticed that the boy stopped moving completely. His face was buried in Sasuke's chest, so the raven couldn't really tell what the boy's expression was. Did he do a big mistake?

"Do you pity me this much?" Naruto was getting it all wrong!

"No! I mean it-"

"I was scared you wou-"

"Look me in the eye!" Sasuke ordered. He didn't mean for it to sound like one though.

Naruto lifted up his face, opened his watery sea blue eyes, and gaped into the murky orbits. It will sound like a cliché but somehow his eyes said everything. 'Believe me, I love you'.

"Bastard! Saying it now!" Naruto garbled, "can't you see how I look like!"

It was fair to say that Naruto didn't look so good that day. His face was puffed up with tears, his nose was swollen red, and he wasn't having the best hair day.

_Damn, I sounded like a woman, didn't I! _

"Shut up and kiss me," Sasuke pulled the man closer by his collar. The kiss started sloppy; after all it was the first kiss for both of them. Yet, it sent shivers down their spines. Sasuke locked the other's plum bottom lip between his rims and sucked. Then he parted and took a small gasp of air. A series of small pecks followed. Followed by, another long passionate kiss. This time Sasuke gathered up his courage and pushed his tongue inside of the hot wet carven. He traced over Naruto's sharp canines, and then the sides of the boy's mouth. Naruto didn't fight for dominance; he was blissful just letting go.

-----

The next day, the blond strolled through the tables of the mall's food court. Anyone could confuse it with Konoha's high school cafeteria, if they didn't know any better. The same faces, the same eyes, and the same crowds and clicks.

Naruto waved his hand at some of his friends. They weren't incredibly close to him, but he wanted some familiar faces to wait with until Sasuke would arrive.

He gave one of his bright smiles as he sat next to Sakon and Ukon, and opposite to Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, and Tayuya.

"Hey guys!"

They all sent suspicious looks at each other and then Kidōmaru decided to speak out, "Hey Naruto. Don't get me wrong; I am fine with you being a homo and everything… but we kind of don't want people thinking we are… we don't want them talking about us so if you don't mind…"

"Just say it. You want me to leave!" Some friends! Naruto refused to cry and stood up holding his tray. He looked around for somewhere to sit. Most of the tables were occupy by people he knew, people he once hanged out with, and people he helped. No good deed goes unpunished. Because they all started looking away so that he didn't go sit down with them. Not very subtle.

"Is there is someone here who still thinks of me as a friend?" Naruto called out. His voice wasn't overly loud, but everyone heard it because of the awkward silence.

No answer.

"Kaboto, you won't invite me to sit-"

"Leave Naruto, you are embarrassing yourself," the four eyed man answered. Being gay in Konoha was just like being a village's creepy old witch. Being gay and acting in porn was just like being… It didn't matter. No one was going to accept him anyway regardless of how I describe it.

"You too Kinuta?"

Kinuta looked away.

"Zaku?"

"Sorry man…"

"Well FUCK YOU ALL!" Naruto screamed out! This wasn't happening! NO NO NO! Not everyone he ever cared about was going to abandon him. NO!

He heard people hiss, "You are the one who wanted to be a homo!"

"Am I an eye sore to you now? You know what! I like to suck dick! So what are ya gonna do about it?!" Naruto snapped screaming at the top of his lungs. He threw his tray at the floor furiously to make a point. He then continued to stare at them, trying his best to keep the tears from escaping.

Then he saw Kiba coming from the back of the food court, sitting on an empty table near Naruto, and saying, "Will you just keep on standing there?"

"Kiba…" The blond was about to cry.

"Don't be a cry baby now! The Naruto I know won't cry just because a group of bastards are giving him a hard time," the brunette stared at him, "Now what? Sit, man!"

Kiba owed Naruto one. He was his buddy. Naruto stayed up with him all night when Akamaru had to have emergency surgery.

Naruto sat down panting as if he just ran five miles. He felt someone push his chair in, to make space for him to pass, "Hey, let me pass!"

That was Choji. He could never forget how Naruto stood up for him when bullies called him 'fatso". Hinata followed sitting next to Naruto with a blush. Shikamaru followed, and then Neji.

Kiba, Choji, and Neji were sure Naruto would never be a porn star. They didn't care if he was gay, but as soon as they saw the video, they knew Naruto wasn't enjoying it. They knew him for far too long to doubt him. Hinata didn't know if he would act in pornos or not, but he was going to be Naruto regardless of what he did in his life. Shikamaru figured it was rape when he saw the bruises on Naruto's body, even before watching the video.

He still had friends. May be some good deeds go unpunished after all.

-----To be continued-----


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

I know this chapter is a bit late... that's why i kind of rushed to get it out (sorry for the mistakes).

Anyway the story included is actually a very famous story in my country. The main character is called 'Gohha'. He is a wise fool :D

Clarification: Before Sasuke told Naruto he loved him in chapter 3, they weren't in a relationship. Do know how sometimes too people act as if they are in a relationship and love each other, but not admit it out loud until later? I guess that best fits what they had.

** Please review. I want to know what's on your mind. Plus, reviews make my fingers move!**

* * *

Naruto lingered under the building he lived in. He leaned against the hood of an old car. He was hesitating; should or shouldn't he tell his grand pa, Jiraia? It kept him up at night. The old man was bound to discover what happened; especially that the clip was in everyone's inbox. Didn't I mention that it was the number one viral video in the area? Yet, should he be the one to bring him the news? And if he decided to finally tell him, should he admit that he was raped or just claim that he was starring in porn for money? Why the hell was he forced to go through this suffering! He didn't want to crush the sprit of the man who stayed up at night every time baby Naruto felt sick. He raised him up… The blond didn't want to reward him in such a cruel way.

"Hey man, now that the girls are gone, aren't you going to tell us what the hell happened?" Kiba asked awakening Naruto out of his dream world.

Shikamaru elbowed him, 'he will tell us when he is ready. Don't be an ass!'

Naruto watched them bicker for a second, "It's not a big deal Nara. I am not made of paper, you know!"

"Yeah…" Shika was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. Yet, it wasn't the selfish type of awkwardness.

"Let's just say… I borrowed from a loan shark, and I didn't know what currency he takes…"

They stood in tongue-tied silence for a second, until the dog boy finally broke the stillness, "I don't understand! How can this happen…" He was just voicing his thoughts.

"I don't either…" Naruto smiled in pain.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We would have helped!"

"I di- never mind what happened… it's all in the open now…"

"If I get my hands on them!" Kiba bared his fangs in anger.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" The reasonable one talked.

"You just did-"

"Why did they release the video this way? They can't make any money off of it…Plus, it would be incriminating… although their faces didn't show…," Shikamaru was thinking out loud.

Naruto raised an eye brow, "They said they would release it if I told anyone. But I swear I didn't! I even begged the doctor not to report it?"

"So the doctor knows? Is there any chance he went on to try and find them on his own?"

"I don't think so… Why would he?"

"Well, something must have agitated them into releasing the video. So are you going to report it now?"

"…"

"Naruto, there is nothing more they can do. The tape is already out. They seemed smart for not taping their face, but releasing the clip wasn't a smart move. They used their last card… except if there is something else you are not telling us?"

"You think I should report it? There was a police officer who told me I can come to him anytime…May be I should."

"So you did report it?"

"No, I didn't… The doctor insisted that I talk to a professional…"

"Who knew about what happened?"

"Everyone!"

"Who did you tell?" Shika made his question clearer.

"Sasuke only … and now you two!"

"Sasuke," Shika made the connection. He knew for sure that Sasuke wouldn't sit on such information, and not try and act! He probably got close enough to the aggressors. It Made sense; they got anxious so they sent out a warning. Since they didn't expect Naruto to pursue it, they were thrown off their feet therefore rushed to take action. That's why it wasn't planned thoroughly.

"So should I report it?" The Uzumaki inquired. Sometimes, it's easier to let someone else decide for you.

"It's your decision to make, Uzumaki," Nara answered sighing.

"Hell yeah! Report it!" Kiba volunteered his opinion. Now, Naruto was torn apart.

"Should I tell Jiraia?"

"I guess it would be better than stumbling upon the video and figuring it out…" Nara replied.

"Hell, No! He is an old geezer… his heart might fail him or something!"

"Thank you guys for your _useful _contribution," Naruto mocked.

-----

"Hey, pervie gran pa!" Naruto grinned at the man.

"Oh, Naruto, where have you been? Disappearing on me… I think I might have to kick your ass, brat!" The old man joked.

"And here I was thinking you would be glad, having alone time for your _research_!"

"My research…" Jiraia's mind wondered…

"Grand pa… I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so serious?"

"Can we sit down?" Jiraia swallowed. He had never seen Naruto that grave before. The look on the boy's face screamed doom and sorrow.

"Yeah… Sure thing." He sat on the couch. Naruto sat on the coffee table opposite to him, knees bucking together.

"I don't know where to start…" The blond looked as if he was on the verge of tears, "I am so sorry I let you down…"

"Don't say that champ… you can never let your o-"

It reminded Naruto of the day Jiraia was the one stuttering infront of him. He was just eight when he heard the news that his parents died in a car crash. 'I don't know how to say this kiddo… I know how much you love your mom and dad… They are in a better place now." His grand pa didn't beat around the bush much. It was just like taking off a bandage… except that the pain kept stabbing him for long time afterwards.

_Naruto, be a man and say it, _"Y- you might see a video of me…"

"What video…"

The boy swallowed and heaved a deep breath, "I… I was raped by some bastards, they recorded it and they released the video tape. Everyone thinks I am a porn star… I didn't want you to think that after the nights you spent by my side that I would actually sell myself che-"

Naruto paused when he noticed the older man staring at the ground beneath his feet silently. _Damn, that's not how I wanted it!_

"Gran pa…"

"…"

"Gran pa…"

"…"

"Gran paaa" Naruto called out with a throaty shriek. The third time, the boy burst into tears.

Jiraia mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hears, "What?"

"Did you resist?"

"I am sorry for s-shaming you…"

"Did you fight back?"

"I couldn't stop them!"

"Did you show them how an Uzumaki fights back?" Jiara asked unwaveringly.

"Yes!"

"Did you do your best?"

"Yes… it wasn't enough!"

"Then why the hell are you apologizing for shaming me?! You have nothing to apologize for! For all I care, you stood up for yourself!"

"But I couldn't-"

"Some things are just out of our hands, Kiddo." No way was Jiraia going to let Naruto think it was his fault. He knew his baby. His baby wouldn't give up himself easily. It was the bastards' mistake, not his! It hurt like a bitch, but the grand dad had to compose himself. He didn't need to break down infront of Naruto… He would save it for later.

Naruto blubbered something (Probably 'I love you pervie gran pa'). Soon enough, his grand pa's larger arms were engulfing him. They both cried. It was too loud. It was too messy. But at least they had someone to cry to.

-----

Earlier that day, Sasuke had 'ordered' Naruto to spend the night at his house. He remembered how the boy confessed about not sleeping ever since the incident. The raven thought that Naruto just needed a safe haven.

"Sasuke, I appreciate this and everything, but do you have to keep spooning me?" Naruto whispered a little too loudly as he felt Sasuke's arms tighten around him.

"Hn"

"It's kind of creepy. I mean Uchihas spooning?! Did you guys even know- Ouch! What was that for?!" Naruto received a smack on the head.

"Shut up and sleep, dope!"

"Teme!"

"Sleep!" Sasuke spoke strictly.

"I don't think scaring me into sleeping would actually work!"

"Hn… Then what should I do?"

Naruto flashed a devious smile. Luckily, Sasuke didn't notice his face. "Tell me a bed time story."

"No way, idiot!"

It might have been a cheap shot but Naruto started guilt-ing the raven into embarrassing himself, "Fine, just admit you are half hearted about it!"

"Hn"

"You sleep… I will just lay here replaying the video over and over in my mind-"

"Fine! One day, there was a freakin moron who-" Sasuke narrated angrily.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you speak more gently… you are scaring me!" Naruto was acting like a spoiled princess. But he deserved to be pampered, didn't he?

"Fine. The boy's name was Dope-"

"Sasuke…"

"Now what?"

"Is the story about me?"

"No, you just have the same nickname… Do you want to hear it, or will you keep interrupting me?" Daddy Uchiha reprimanded.

"Hear it," Naruto pouted.

"Years and years ago, there was a man called 'Dope' by everyone. That man had a son and a donkey. One day he was riding the donkey across the streets of the town. His son walked beside him. Suddenly, the people pointed at him and said, 'Can you see the cruel father! He is riding the donkey and letting his poor son walk bare foot.' Hey are you listening?"

"Yes… bare foot!"

"As soon as Dope heard the accusations, he got down and let his son ride instead. Then the people chattered, 'Can you see the insolent son? Can you see the scorned father? That man is spoiling that boy!' are you asleep yet?"

"I will never sleep if you keep asking me every two seconds!"

Sasuke bottled up the urge to smack the boy, "So Dope decided that both he and his son will ride the donkey together. Yet, the people pointed at him and scorned, 'nasty people, both riding the pitiable animal!' Dope and his son sighed and dismounted. Quickly the father and the son carried the donkey. The people laughed, 'look at those too crazy men. They are carrying the donkey! What a joke!'"

"Who carries a donkey anyway!"

"That's why he is called a dope... Anyway, the Dope and his son put the donkey down and walked by his side. Once again, the people marveled their stupidity, 'idiots, they are both walking on foot even though they have a donkey!'"

"Then what happened?"

"Then the dope realized that struggling to win the acceptance of people was pointless!" What the raven was hinting at was obvious He was telling him to stop caring about what others were thinking about him. It was their problem, not his!

Naruto turned around and nuzzled his face into the other male's shirt, "I didn't sleep yet! Make me sleep…"

"I have an idea," Sasuke lifted Naruto's face with his thump and index. He bent his neck closer to the others face, until the hot vapor tickled their lips. Slowly his licked the boys rim with the tip of his tongue. Naruto pushed in from a more aggressive kiss but Sasuke interrupted him, "easy…"

His hand traced down the side of the tanned skinned boy until it rested over his waist. Sasuke shifted his body, so that a large section of Naruto's mass was underneath him. Their legs tangled together, fooling around.

Naruto soon felt his bottom lip being abused. It was nibbled and sucked as he moaned. Soon, the mischievous tongue tasted the insides of the delicious hot carven. Did Naruto taste like honey, or was Sasuke just imagining things? The naughty hands explored the boy's body. They squeezed the bubble buns and smacked them every once in a while. He would open the butt cheeks and spread them, then press them together and rub in a circular motion.

On the other hand, Naruto was passive. Don't get me wrong, he was enjoying it. Yet, his hands were restrained under Sasuke's weight. The things the raven was doing to his body were driving him off the edge. He started feeling an erection grow. Now what should he do? He hadn't had the heart to touch himself ever since…

Sasuke smirked when he felt a bulge press against him. He sneaked one of his hands and cupped the swelling. He tightened his grip around it and started jerking.

Naruto squealed and moaned from the sensation. He felt his body-

Jingle Jingle

"T-the phone!"

"Ignore it"

Jingle Jingle Jingle

"It might-ahhh-be gran pa"

"Fine"

Naruto reached his arm and clumsily picked up his phone off the night stand. He answered before checking the caller's id in the heat of the moment.

"Y-Yes... That's me!" Naruto opened his mouth and moaned silently, as Sasuke kept rubbing him.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, and received an 'I don't know' look.

"What? I don't bele-" Naruto's eyes shot open. He removed the mobile away from his ear and stared at Sasuke.

"Did they hang up?"

"Sasuke…" It sounded throaty and full of pain, "Get off of me!"

"What? Why?"

"You knew all long? You had the tape? You searched for them after they warned you not to?"

"Naruto…"

"Say you didn't!" Naruto's eyes pleaded Sasuke to deny.

"…"

"Why the hell would you gamble with something that didn't belong to you in the first place?" He screamed heatedly. Why Sasuke WHY!

"I was going to tell y-"

"Why did you look for them if they warned you not to!"

"I couldn't let them get away with it!"

"It's my business!"

"…"

"Did you watch the full video?"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sorry…"

"How dare you! How can you sit here touching me...? Why would you do this to me! All the suffering I have been through was because of you fucken compulsion to get even!" His mind wasn't thinking straight anymore. How can Sasuke watch the video? How can he hide it from him? How can he be the reason everyone saw him being taken? How can he not have the audacity to come clean!

"Well, congrats! Guess who ended up paying the price of your hunt for revenge!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to grab the boy's arm before he ran out of the room.

"Stay away from me!"

-----To be continued-----


	6. Chapter 6 Preview

Hey everyone,

sorry for the delay. This is a chapter 6's preview. I thought i should publish something since i haven't for so long. I hope you enjoy it, its nothing much... but next chapter will be something else!

Note: next week, i have my mid terms, but after wards i have a 1 week break... so i will be able to update (:D)

Please review, reviews make my fingers move.

* * *

Naruto stormed out of the room, followed by an apologetic Sasuke. The raven gripped the blonde's arm to try and stop him, "Don't go! I… I didn't mean-"

"Let me go!" Naruto swung his arm, trying to free himself from Sasuke's hold. When the other wouldn't loosen his grip, Naruto thrust his hand and plunged it into Sasuke's abdomen.

"Naruto!" The boy shrieked from the pain jolt. Still, he wouldn't let go.

Only one man in this world would be awake after midnight drinking coffee, Itachi Uchiha. The older brother watched in silence as couple fought. He wouldn't interfere until Sasuke glared at him. He was almost begging him to be useful, or fuck off.

"What's going on?" The older raven asked.

"It's none of your business," Usually Sasuke trusted his brother. Yet, the recent love/ lust declaration from his aniki was making the air between the two full of turbulence. Telling his brother about the situation would surely bring up a discussion about Naruto's and his relationship. Now, how could he admit the relationship to a man who was in love with him even if he was his brother?

"Let me go Sasuke, or I swear to God that this will be the last time you ever see my face!"

The raven hesitated. Was Naruto serious about his threat?

"You heard him, Sasuke. Let him go!" Itachi commanded.

"Naruto, I had good intentions… you know I love you, right?" Sasuke spoke in a soft low voice. Although it was not on purpose, it sounded almost as if he intended for Itachi not to hear. He freed the arm from his grip in the process.

"Sure, but it doesn't compare to how much you love_ yourself,_ does it?! Have fun avenging someone else, cause I am not going to be in your life an-"

"Naruto," Itachi said swiftly interrupting Naruto.

"Itachi, keep out of it-" Sasuke said.

"Don't make decisions when you are angry. Go home, get away from Sasuke for a while, and then make your up mind. Don't make decisions in your current state. Don't say something that you can never take back right now. I think anger might cloud your judgment-"

"I am not acting insane-"

"It's normal after what you have been through to be angry. You are not insane. You know that's not what I meant. You also know that what I am saying is right. Now go, I will handle Sasuke," Itachi stretched his hand infront of Sasuke to keep him from following Naruto.

"You told him too!" Naruto squealed at Sasuke.

"No, I swear-"

"He didn't, but I figured it out after watching your vi-"

"Oh GOD!" Naruto squeezed his head between his palms trying to numb the growing headache, as he stormed out.

Sasuke's eyes followed his baby as he made it out of the door, "It's late, I can't let him go down alone."

"I am not a girl, Sasuke!" Apparently, Naruto heard what the other said. At any other time, he would have attributed the other's comment to protective love. However, at that moment, the thought of needing to be taken care of was degrading and emasculating for him. It might not make sense, but he was trying to keep the bits and pieces of what's left of his dignity. That was his way of doing it. (A.N. I don't mean that girls can't defend themselves or anything. It's just that he was upset.)

Itachi heaved a sigh, and silently signaled for Sasuke that he would accompany the furious boy.

In a matter of minutes, the older brother was driving Naruto to Kiba's home. The blond mop of hair rested against the cold window oblivious to Itachi's gaze. What was the Uchiha pondering?

------ To be continued ------


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

chapter 6 is up! Please enjoy. Warning: its a bit disturbing.

Oh almost forgot; i have a new fiction called "Heaven protects children, sailors, and drunken men " please take a look if u r interested!

Whatever is in bold is from the preview.

Please review, reviews make my fingers move.

* * *

**Naruto stormed out of the room, followed by an apologetic Sasuke. The raven gripped the blonde's arm to try and stop him, "Don't go! I… I didn't mean-"**

"**Let me go!" Naruto swung his arm, trying to free himself from Sasuke's hold. When the other wouldn't loosen his grip, Naruto thrust his hand and plunged it into Sasuke's abdomen. **

"**Naruto!" The boy shrieked from the pain jolt. Still, he wouldn't let go. **

**Only one man in this world would be awake after midnight drinking coffee, Itachi Uchiha. The older brother watched in silence as couple fought. He wouldn't interfere until Sasuke glared at him. He was almost begging him to be useful, or fuck off. **

"**What's going on?" The older raven asked. **

"**It's none of your business," Usually Sasuke trusted his brother. Yet, the recent love/ lust declaration from his aniki was making the air between the two full of turbulence. Telling his brother about the situation would surely bring up a discussion about Naruto's and his relationship. Now, how could he admit the relationship to a man who was in love with him even if he was his brother? **

"**Let me go Sasuke, or I swear to God that this will be the last time you ever see my face!" **

**The raven hesitated. Was Naruto serious about his threat?**

"**You heard him, Sasuke. Let him go!" Itachi commanded. **

"**Naruto, I had good intentions… you know I love you, right?" Sasuke spoke in a soft low voice. Although it was not on purpose, it sounded almost as if he intended for Itachi not to hear. He freed the arm from his grip in the process. **

"**Sure, but it doesn't compare to how much you love**_** yourself,**_** does it?! Have fun avenging someone else, cause I am not going to be in your life an-"**

"**Naruto," Itachi said swiftly interrupting Naruto.**

"**Itachi, keep out of it-" Sasuke said. **

"**Don't make decisions when you are angry. Go home, get away from Sasuke for a while, and then make your up mind. Don't make decisions in your current state. Don't say something that you can never take back right now. I think anger might cloud your judgment-"**

"**I am not acting insane-"**

"**It's normal after what you have been through to be angry. You are not insane. You know that's not what I meant. You also know that what I am saying is right. Now go, I will handle Sasuke," Itachi stretched his hand infront of Sasuke to keep him from following Naruto. **

"**You told him too!" Naruto squealed at Sasuke.**

"**No, I swear-"**

"**He didn't, but I figured it out after watching your vi-"**

"**Oh GOD!" Naruto squeezed his head between his palms trying to numb the growing headache, as he stormed out. **

**Sasuke's eyes followed his baby as he made it out of the door, "It's late, I can't let him go down alone."**

"**I am not a girl, Sasuke!" Apparently, Naruto heard what the other said. At any other time, he would have attributed the other's comment to protective love. However, at that moment, the thought of needing to be taken care of was degrading and emasculating for him. It might not make sense, but he was trying to keep the bits and pieces of what's left of his dignity. That was his way of doing it. (A.N. I don't mean that girls can't defend themselves or anything. It's just that he was upset.)**

**Itachi heaved a sigh, and silently signaled for Sasuke that he would accompany the furious boy. **

**In a matter of minutes, the older brother was driving Naruto to Kiba's home. The blond mop of hair rested against the cold window oblivious to Itachi's gaze. What was the Uchiha pondering?**

"Naruto, you know that Sasuke didn't mean to hurt you, right?"

"Don't defend him!"

"I am not defending him."

"Yes, you are. You are his brother after all!"

"I am just telling you what I believe."

"Fine," Naruto murmured after a moment of silence.

"Sasuke wasn't thinking soundly. He always hated when others would touch his things. Even me, he would never let me touch his toys."

"His things? He doesn't own me!"

Itachi paused for a second to indicate his doubt, and then added, "Sure."

"It's my body!" The blond said heatedly when he noticed Itachi's reaction.

"If that is what you truly believe, then I won't dispute with you."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Naruto started demanding an explanation for Itachi's words, "Yes, it's what I truly believe." It wasn't a statement. He was just trying to get the Uchiha to confess some more.

"Good for you."

"Just say it!"

"There is nothing to say."

"I know you want to say something!"

"There is no use of me talking, when I know you will disregard what I say," the older brother gazed at Naruto for a second then added, "Plus, you are susceptible because of your trauma. There is a great possibility that you will over react."

Common sense would suggest that you shouldn't tell a susceptible person the fact of his susceptibility bluntly. In fact, it was only because Naruto was naïve that he didn't understand that Itachi was leading him to just where he wanted him to be.

"I can handle it!"

"..."

"Just say it!"

Itachi sighed, "From what I have noticed; you and Sasuke have a _special _relationship-"

"You noticed!"

"I doubt that you were being discreet about it."

"Yeah…we weren't…" _Yes, we were! _

"Sasuke is extremely possessive. He is trying his best to wrap his mind around it, from what I have noticed. Nonetheless, Sasuke used to have a habit of losing interest in toys that were touched by someone else.

"Sasuke…doesn't like used… toys…" _I am used…_

"My suggestion to you is to allow him to investigate your case to get his mind off other things."

"Sasuke wouldn't let go of me this easily!"

"Foolish. Do you think Sasuke can change over night?"

"I don't believe you! Let me out now!" Naruto was about to open the car door, and jump out of the speeding car when Itachi's words caught his attention.

"Do you truly think he would want to touch you after watching a video of you in a gang bang?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't it? You got yourself into this situation, didn't you? Plus, you should have seen your erection, you were enjoying it!"

"I wasn't! Shut up!"

"I wonder if Sasuke noticed it too. Probably. May be that's why he wanted the video to get out. To punish you for giving away what belonged to him!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Naruto snapped. "If you don't stop the car and let me out now, I will jump out! I swear I will!"

"No wonder he wants to punish you. I bet he finds your neediness repulsive. Go ahead, jump out. May be, he will be able to look at your disfigured face, and not remember the expression you had when you cheated on him!"

"He loves me!"

"He just feels sorry for you! You make him sick! Why else would he hide the fact that he watched the video from you?"

"NO! Stop it please!" the honey colored face was now crimson red. His nose was swollen, and so was his face. His hand clenched the cloth covering his aching chest, as his tear soaked into his collar. It was so hard to breathe…

"Do you think he wants to be an out cast just because he prefers hanging out with you? Do you think an Uchiha wants to befriend a porn star?"

"I bet he forces himself to touch you."

The words were making Naruto's head spin. Suddenly, the car stopped. Itachi walked out and around the car, and then opened Naruto's door.

"Kiba's house is at the end of this street, right? You should compose yourself before going there. God knows you are a burden enough as it is. Don't get me wrong; I don't hate you. I just don't want Sasuke to suffer because of _your _mistake. Now, get out of the car. I just got it cleaned, and you are spreading your filth on it!"

Naruto got out of the car, and watched it drive away. Suddenly, he found himself instinctively screaming out, "**Fuck you!**"

He sat on the pavement crying his eyes out for a few second. People passed him by without saying a word. They just stared and thought, 'this is the pervert from the video'.

He got up and walked to a small store near his spot. He marched directly to the cooler at the back of the store, and picked up a can of cold soda. He pressed the metal against his forehead in an attempt to calm down his screeching headache. Soon enough, he walked towards the counter. A small child sat on a tall stool behind the counter. He was probably the owner's son.

"Hey mister, why is your face so red?" The boy asked innocently.

Naruto faked a smile. He never was the kind of person to bring others sadness, "I lost something I love."

"Why don't you buy another one?"

"I don't think they sell it anymore."

Before the blonde had a chance, a foreign looking man came out of the back door swinging a base-ball bat.

"Get out of here, you pervert. Get away from my son. We don't want the likes of you here!" The man screamed with half an accent.

"Your money!" Naruto attempted to get out his wallet, but the man was gnashing his teeth. He swung the bat left the right, shoving the contents of some shelves onto the ground.

Naruto fled. He walked and he walked some more. He passed by Kiba's house, yet he didn't stop. When he finally stopped, his legs had brought him to his home. He sneaked in before he realized that Jiraiya wasn't there.

He walked into the bath, and turned on the water. He tested the water temperature with his hand, and seemed unsatisfied. He turned the hot water handle to the maximum, and let the boiling water fill the tub. He then slipped into the scorching liquid. He didn't even flinch… he was numb. He just wanted to get the dirt off of his body. Before he knew it, he was scrubbing his skin so vigorously; blood was already starting to ooze out.

With no ventilation, the bathroom was starting to get more suffocating. He felt light headed. Gradually, his body felt heavier and heavier. Moving out of the tub seemed like an impossible mission. He was simply sleepy. He was fading more and more. He didn't mean to kill himself… he just wanted to get the dirt off…

-----

SLAP

He didn't want to wake up. He was having a nice dream; Sasuke was there, and everything was fine.

SLAP

"Wake up, brat!"

_Let me sleep some more…_

SLAP

"Naruto!"

He opened his lids slightly, and there he was. He was nude in his grand pa's embrace. The man looked terrified. So terrified, he slapped him again.

"What were you doing, brat! Did you lose your mind?"

"What's going on?"

"I found you drowning in the tub! Your body is all red! You are all burned!" Jiraiya examined the boy's body with his eyes. Naruto's skin was crimson red, but the burns were probably not that severe. Thank God!

"Burned? It doesn't hurt…"

"Get up; I have to take you to the hospital!" The old man tried to lift the smaller built boy to get him dressed, or at least covered up. Naruto didn't move however. He just laid there watching his grand pa freak out as he struggled with his frustration and distress.

"That's not the Naruto I raised! Trying to kill yourself, what a shame!"

"I didn't try to kill myself…"

"Get up!" The man tried to carry Naruto up. Although Naruto's words weren't showing it, he was struggling against Jiraiya's hold on him for no obvious reason. It was frustrating the man. "You mom and dad would be so disappointed in you!"

"Them too…"

"That's useless! I will call the ambulance!" The man gave up on driving the boy to the hospital himself. He walked to the end of the room to call the ambulance, while keeping a close eye on Naruto.

All of a sudden, the blond was screaming. The pain came rushing in all at once. The numbness disappeared, and was replaced with a thousand boiling pins piercing him. The rough wood beneath his back felt as if it was sandpaper. The grates on his body were starting to feel as if they were sprinkled with salt and alcohol.

----- To be continued -----


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone,

New chapter.

I have noticed that reviews for last chapter were almost less than half what the story usually gets... are people losing interest? or was it just this chapter?

Anyway, i am happy to announce that i have started two new fictions " It's a seme's world!" and "A contract with a Bastard!". Please take a look if you are interested.

**Please review**, review makes my fingers move. They inspire me to write more, and write better.

* * *

Sasuke glanced out of the shower. He noticed that his mobile phone was just about to fall off the drying. It was vibrating relentlessly. He sighed, and picked it up.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, that's him."

"It's Hester Bray."

"Do I know you?"

"Do you know me! You came into my bar a while ago asking some questions."

(A.N. remembers that a few chapters ago, Sasuke went to a bar and asked around to see if anyone could recognize the tattoo he extracted from the video."

Instantly, Sasuke's eyes widened, "Yes, I remember now."

"Are you still interested?"

Too excited to consider Naruto's earlier tantrum, he answered, "Of course!"

"Well, then come alone to the old port at midnight."

"I will be there."

"And don't bring anyone. I am taking enough chance just talking to you!"

The caller hung up.

The raven swallowed as he wiped away the water droplets sliding down his forehead. He couldn't help but question 'what's the catch'. May be it was a trap; they would lure him out there, and then rape him too. Or may be the man had a wake up call. Most probably, the man wanted to shake him for some money- Naruto_!_

Naruto's earlier tantrum came to mind. He sighed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_May be I shouldn't go… Naruto wouldn't like me pursuing this any futher… May be if I tell him first…_

----- Meanwhile -----

"I will tell him, Jiraya. Just make sure Naruto is alright!" Itachi replied to the old man on the other side of the conversation. He dropped the phone onto the couch instantly, wondering if he should hide the fact that Naruto was just admitted into the hospital or not.

"Who was it?" Sasuke came out of the bathroom dripping. He was drying his hair with a large orange towel (which he received from Naruto as a gift months ago).

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the phone ring! Was it Naruto?"

The older brother paused for a second. He could just say 'if it was Naruto, he would have called you on your cell, and not our landline!' That would have probably shut Sasuke up. Then again, someone was going to contact Sasuke eventually, and tell him about the situation. He couldn't risk Sasuke figuring out his plan. Plus, the quote 'Never murder a man when he's busy committing suicide' kept replaying in his mind. He didn't need to continue ruining their relationship since Naruto was going to anyway.

"It was Jiraya."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, "Did something happen? He never calls!"

"Before I tell you Sasuke, you have to understand that Naruto was very clear about not wanting to see you."

"Blurt it out, Itachi!" The raven was getting more irritated by the second. Something was creeping and twisting inside of him.

"Apparently, Naruto tried to commit suicide!"

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sasuke felt his heart drop to his feet!

"Sasuke, he is stable now. They just admitted him to make sure that the lack of oxygen didn't cause any brain damage."

"I need to see him!" Sasuke was starting to freak out. Brain damage! His poor baby… "I can't believe I pressed him into…"

"That's why you shouldn't see him Sasuke. You pushed him off the edge… who knows what will happen if he sees you again, so soon. This time, he might not be so lucky!"

"I can't leave him alone!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi, as he glared at him.

"I understand you are angry. I am just telling-"

"I am going! He most likely feels terrified and alone!"

----

It was mid noon. Naruto laid in his bed barely doped up on pain medications. The hospital psychologist sat on the chair next to the blonde's bed waiting for any response.

"Naruto, tell me… why did you try to kill yourself!"

The abused boy glanced at the other man. He previously decided that he wasn't going to answer him anymore. He already told the hospital staff that it was just an accident, and he sure didn't need to re-explain everything to a pseudo doctor!

"…"

"You have to cooperate with me, for me to be able to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Naruto glared at him. Something deep inside of him snapped earlier that day (or the previous night). He wasn't Naruto anymore. Bitterness flooded his mind and spirit, numbing him.

"Does your incident have anything to do with the reason you were admitted into the hospital a few weeks ago?"

Naruto's head snapped at that. He looked at the shrink with shock and surprise in his eyes, "How did you know about that?"

"It's in your file. I also noticed that the doctor responsible for your case didn't file a police repor-"

"It's not his fault!"

"You don't have to worry yourself about that. What I would like to know, is why didn't you report it?"

"I don't want him to get hurt for something that was my fault! Are you going to tell his superviso-"

"You know, telling can make us feel much better Naruto," The man obviously meant reporting the rape, and not Iruka.

"Don't report him please! I will tell you anything…"

"Go on."

"A v-video. They recorder-ed the… they said if I say anything, they will publish the video."

"Did they?"

"Yeah… but just because Sa- the bastard decided to be Sherlock Holmes!"

"The bastard?"

"Yeah… Sasuke."

"Who is he to you?"

"Do we have to keep doing this now… I am kind of sleepy." Naruto didn't want to talk about Sasuke right now… or ever again.

The raven chose that moment to storm into the room. The hospital security followed him, urging him to-

"Sasuke!" Naruto squealed in shock.

It was too late for him to stop now; he had already raided the room. Bastard guards; telling him he can't meet his baby! They made the raven lose his cool! Okay, may be it was his anxiety that was making him freak out. Anyway, they were in his way.

Almost immediately, the two men were restraining him.

"You are coming with us-"

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke ignored the men.

"You are hurting him! Leave him alone!" Naruto yelled at them.

The calm psychologist intervened, "Please let him go."

"But Dr. Orochmaru said-"

"I know what he said. I will stay here with them! It's my responsibility now!"

The men cautiously let Sasuke loose. They eyed him, warning him to behave. He replied with the renowned Uchiha glare.

"Are you okay?" As soon as the pale face turned towards Naruto, the glare was replaced with a soft concerned smile.

"I am fine, Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"How could I not be here?!" Sasuke stated as he mounted the bed next to Naruto, "Why would you do that?"

The blood looked away from Sasuke, and shoved the reaching hand. He didn't feel like being touched by the other right then.

The raven retracted his hand for a second, shocked by Naruto's reaction, "Naruto, I know it has been hard. And I know I… I wasn't fair to you… I forced you to pay the price of my fixation. I am really sorry," Sasuke stuttered, and Uchiha's never stutter. It might have been the first time for him to feel that anxious in his life. But how could relax? If Naruto died, he would have killed himself a minute later. "But… How do you dare try to kill yourself?" The last sentence sounded intense. He held in the urge to slap Naruto. He almost stole the life of his most precious person.

"Sasuke, I don't want you in my life anymore!" Naruto blurted out with a straight face.

"Nar-"

"And don't try to convince me otherwise! 'Cause I don't belong to you, and I most certainly don't need your charity!"

Sasuke's featured hardened, "Is this what you really think?"

"I know what you used to do with your toys when someone else touched them! Well, don't force yourself into being with me anym-"

"Shut up, and stop being such an idiot!" Naruto was acting absurdly, Sasuke thought.

Naruto's face was red as a tomato. Tears ran down his cheeks, soiling his bandages. "I am not an idiot-"

"I need you!"

Naruto choked on his words. He laid staring at the other for the longest moment in his life. His Sasuke sounded sincere. He sounded like he really needed him in his life. He sounded like he couldn't live without him. The blonde detached his gaze from Sasuke, and ogled into his burned palm. _Can't be… he probably hates me… he just feels- I have to set him free,_

"Whatever! I don't want you in my life anymore!" He gathered up his courage, and blurted the malicious words out.

"Well, try and get rid of me! I will love you whether you want me to or not!" Sasuke shouted back. His declaration silenced Naruto once again.

Genma, the psychologist, bit on his senbon. He watched the interaction between the two with an observant eye. _Interesting…_

"Bastard…" Naruto garbled with defeat. "I am giving you the chance to get rid of the worse burden you have in your life without feeling guilty. Just accept it, and shut up!"

"You will never weigh me down! I want you… I need you… I really need you!" Sasuke's eyes were red. He didn't cry. He didn't weep. Yet, the salty liquid tickled his eyes. His hands were made into fists. That was his moment of judgment. Only Naruto could forgive him. Only Naruto could make him whole.

"Why would you want me…? No one does. I make them sick. They think I am a monster!"

A tang of guilt struck the Uchiha vigorously. He believed it was his fault. His blunder for being such an… Uchiha. May be he shouldn't meet with the bar owner tonight.

"Sick? Give me your hand. C'mon give it to me!" The pale hands led the tanned ones onto Sasuke's chest.

"Your heart is beating fast. You are angry… or disgu-"

"It's beating for you-"

"Never thought you are the one for cliché gestures!"

Sasuke ignored the others words, "If you just ask, _just ask, _I would make it stop for you."

Naruto shifted and then mumbled, "That doesn't even make sense! And you are not acting like yourself."

"Idiot…"

"I am not an idiot; you are saying you would die for me… I get it… what song did you get these lyrics from?" Naruto blushed. He rarely ever saw Sasuke make a fool out of himself. Was he doing it for him?

"I would more than die for you! Ask me for anything!"

"Sasuke…"

"Anything! Go on! I will do it!"

Naruto chuckled, "Your Uchiha ego would never let you!"

"Is that a dare?! Test me!" Sasuke smirked. He was glad Naruto was smiling.

"Fine. Next time it rains, run in the streets in your underpants," Naruto sneered before stating the rest of the dare, "cheering 'Finally I get to shower'."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to call him an idiot. He expected him to declare that he would never do something as idiotic as this. The rejection never came, though.

"That would make you convinced that I love you."

"Yes!" Naruto smiled. He knew Sasuke could never do i- "Why are you taking you clothes off!"

"There is a fountain down in the street! I think it will do! Watch me from the window," Sasuke grinned as he took off his pants.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Are you crazy!"

"I will prove it to you!"

"Are you on drugs!"

"Sasuke Uchiha is going to make a joke out of himself for you!"

"Sasuke put back your clothes! There are old women and children in the str-"

"Watch me baby!" Sasuke planted, or slapped, a kiss over the other's plum lips before darting down the stairs.

The Uzumaki fought the rising pain, as the antistatic started to faint, and walked towards the window. He saw Sasuke run out of the hospital door, jump into the fountain, dance, wave up to him, be restrained by four very angry security guards, and have an eighty year old spit on him.

"He must have lost his mind…" Naruto mumbled to himself. He couldn't resist the urge to smile slightly. Sasuke just proved his loved him more than he loved his so called Uchiha honor!

* * *

What do you think? will Sasuke meet the guy or not?


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone,

I am sorry for taking so long to update. I really had a rough time writing this chapter. At first the bar owner was going to be Zabuza, but then… Well, you will see.

Anyway, I hope you like the direction I decided to follow at the end.

**Please review.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke glanced left and right as he sneaked into Naruto's hospital room.

"Sa-" Naruto smiled.

"Shhhh!" The raven placed his finger over his mouth signaling for the other to keep it down. He smiled mischievously.

"What are you doing here? It's after visiting hours!" Naruto whispered.

The raven walked to the others bed, and started mounting it. He snuggled with Naruto, "I wanted to see you. Sorry, I didn't come earlier. Apparently, I am banned out of this hospital forever!"

"Well, you did dance half nude in the fountain infront of a half dozen elderly people!" Naruto nodded teasingly.

The raven sighed in relive, and kissed the tanned cheek. He was glad to have the blond in his embrace. Yet, Naruto flinched. "Does it hurt?"

"Kinda. The doctor said I will be fine in a matter of days. I am not seriously burned…" Naruto dipped himself deeper into the hospital bed, enjoying the other's warmth. "How did you get in?"

Sasuke gulped, "Well… A nurse helped me in-"

"You charmed her, didn't you? What did you do? Flirt with her? Wink at her? What? Huh? Tell me!" The blond grinned.

"I prefer to block those memories forever…" Sasuke shifted his body to get more comfortable. "Plus, shouldn't you be jealous?"

"Nah… you love me too much!" Naruto poked his tongue out, and then turned around to face the raven. "Your bangs look weird!"

"Oh that…" Sasuke fanned his bang away revealing a black and blue eye underneath.

"W-what happened to your eye?" Naruto suddenly got tense.

"Relax… that old woman had a mean right fist!"

Naruto started chuckling, "You got beat by a girl. By an eighty year old girl!"

Swiftly, the Uchiha's expression turned into a serious one. "Was is worth it?" _Do you believe me now?_

The Uzumaki nodded and said with a faint voice; "Yeah… I am sorry I… I seriously didn't mean to try to kill myself-"

"I know! Just take care of yourself for me, please." He said warmly.

"I came to some decisions after you left this morning…"

Sasuke started playing with the golden locks, "I am listening."

"I- After I get out of here…." Naruto blushed a dark hue of pink. "I… I think I want… Can you… make me forget how they… I don't want _their_ touch to… can you replace their touch?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow trying to decipher what the other was saying, "A-are you asking me to sleep with you?"

Naruto coughed and started choking on air. "I-I-I"

Sasuke smiled considerately, "Hn! I thought I would be the one begging you."

"Good!" Naruto swallowed trying to digest the situation.

"Great!" Sasuke chuckled. "I-I have some things in mind!"

"Tell me!"

"Oh… Well…" The raven started whispering a few words inside on Naruto's ears. Instantly, the blond face turned tomato red.

"S-stop that!"

"You wanted to know!"

"I-I- whatever!" The boy looked away pouting. _Dirty minded Sasuke! I thought he would be bad at sex talk… is there is something he is bad at?_

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

Naruto elbowed the other gently, "I also think I will report it."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke sat up, but still kept his body in contact with Naruto's.

"What else could they do to me! I mean, I don't have anything else to lose. I want the bastards to _pay_!" Naruto flicked his tongue, then clenched his fists, "I am going to make them pay, believe it!"

Sasuke smiled, "Good to hear."

"Is there is something you want to say?"

"Well… you know I have done some investigation on my own-"

"Yeah the one to kept a secret from me-" Naruto couldn't help but reprimand at the mention of the topic.

"Sorry for that. Anyway, in the video I noticed a box of matches on the night table-"

"How many times exactly did you watch the video to be able to notice-?"

The raven coughed nervously, "Anyway-"

"Don't avoid the question-"

"It led to a bar!" Sasuke interrupted Naruto quickly, "I printed a copy of the tattoos the men had, and tried to get some information out of the bar tender. I wasn't successful. Today, the owner of the bar called and said he had some information for me. I wasn't going to go because it clearly would upset-"

"We should go!

"What?" Sasuke shook his head trying to make sure he was hearing right.

"We should definitely go. I told you; I want to make those guys pay!"

"It might be a trap, plus the meeting is in just thirty minutes-"

"I can call the officer Kakashi… He said I should call him if I need something! He can help us!"

Sasuke sighed trying to put his famed Uchiha intelligence to use.

XXXXXXX

The raven frowned watching Naruto hide his pain. He shouldn't have allowed him to come along, but the blond wasn't going to accept no for an answer. He hissed at himself.

"Naruto, tell me if you are not feeling okay. Your body is stil-"

"I need to be here, Sasuke. And I am not made out of paper." Naruto retorted.

"Don't act as if you are invincible-"

"Don't act high and mighty!"

The silver haired man eyes shifted from Sasuke towards Naruto, and back. The tense air was making him uncomfortable. The boys were clearly concerned about the meeting, and were charging their anger towards each other. He sighed, "Hey! Hey! Boys! We are on the same side, remember."

"It's his fault!" Naruto snapped earning a glare from Sasuke.

"He is just worried about you, Naruto!" Kakashi explained and then turned to face Sasuke. "He will be fine. If I thought he wasn't going to be able to handle it, I wouldn't have let him come along. And you have my word; I will drive him back to the hospital if he showed any signs of-"

"I won't!" Naruto chirped.

"It's settled then. Let's focus on what's important now," Kakashi brushed his fingers through his hair. "Sasuke, I need to know where you are at all times. So stay in the location we agreed upon. If you need to move, cough twice. I will handle the rest."

"Hn."

"Don't be self-conscious about the mic your wearing. You might know it's there, but he doesn't!" Kakashi instructed.

"You don't have to worry about that. I need to go, its already mid night!"

"Sa-" The man called as Sasuke smacked the car door close.

"Kakashi-san…"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Iruka-san won't be hurt because he didn't report it when I was first admitted into the hospital, right?" The blond was worried.

"Don't worry about that."

"Okay," Naruto heaved a deep sigh.

"Believe me; Iruka doesn't need anyone to take care of him. Sometimes, I think he is the one taking care of me…" The man said casually earning an awed look from Naruto.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good about _you _handling my case!"

XXXXXX

Sasuke's eyes Narrowed as he stood looking at the figure that stood infront of him in the dark. _Is this a joke!_

A small built twink shifted on both feet infront of the raven. Anxiety was apparent in the movements of the baby faced boy.

_He can't be older than sixteen! _Sasuke grimaced.

"S-s-Sasuke U-uchiha?" The boy asked.

"Let me guess; you are not Hester Bray, are you?" The raven spat angrily.

The boy's eyes widened as he started shaking, "Sor-ry, I- I thought you wouldn't come if you knew it was just someone like me."

"Hn," The Uchiha glared.

"I- I am Sora."

"You said you have something to tell me," Sasuke coughed indicating for Kakashi that they were on the move.

Sasuke walked, and the boy followed. "I saw you at the bar… and when I saw the video… I put one plus one together. I s-s-stole your card from the bar tender."

The raven raised one dark brow. There was no way a boy like him worked in a gangster bar.

"I- I know I don't look like someone who would work in a bar," The boy answered as if he was reading the other's mine, "But I needed the money… and I only sweep the floors and tidy things up… I am not good at a lot of things-"

"Why don't you stop wasting both of our time, and-"

The pale skin boy flinched making Sasuke pause from guilt. The tiny little thing was clearly scared shitless from the raven.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to know what you know," Sasuke added as he signed and looked away.

The boy nodded, "John Harvey… the guy with the tattoo in the video. His name is John Harvey. He comes to the bar everyday. He is really dangerous."

"If he is _that _dangerous. Why are you telling me? Wouldn't he hurt-"

The boy turned around, lifting his shirt up.

Sasuke gulped in shock. The boy's back was torn apart and decorated with deep whip marks, and burn scars.

"Your friend… wasn't the first."

"Sorry…" Sasuke felt the urge to touch the wounds. He stretched his arm out, but then hanged back.

"It's not your fault," the boy said miserably as Sasuke's arm fell to his side. "I-I heard him talking to a man on the phone before… I could hear some of what he was saying; He was dictating for him what the boy should look like… and what things to do to him. I fit the description. Every few days, he would receive a call with a different description, and then he would gather his crowed and leave the bar in search for a new boy."

"So he is not the mastermind-"

"They tapped me too..." the boy said quickly then lowered his voice, "I think I was a tape in powerful man's collection."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do still work at the bar where he goes? I mean… even after?"

The boy bit his bottom lip, "I needed the money. Plus, they act as if I am not even their anymore."

Sasuke nodded, "I promise you. I _will_ make them pay-"

"I- I don't care anymore. I am leaving Konoha tomorrow… and I am never coming back again. It was just a big mistake for me to leave my family for su-" The boy started weeping, "M-may they will take me back…"

The Uchiha watched the boy cry in silence. The boy wasn't talking to him anymore, he was just grieving for himself.

"S-sorry… I am blabbing!" The boy chortled sorrowfully, and tried to fake a smile.

"I understand; you want to become a different person. Or may be go back in time before what happened."

The petite thing looked up at Sasuke as if the raven was verbalizing something he had constantly tried to find the words for, but always failed. "Yeah."

"Take this," Sasuke held out an envelop full of money. He had brought it earlier in case he needed to pay the bar owner for information. Yet, the boy seemed to be in dire need for that money right then.

The boy shook his head cringing away, "I didn't call you today because I need money."

"Take it! It's a loan."

The boy shook his head again.

"It's due the day I get the bastards," Sasuke said in monotone. He then stood watching as the boy reached out for the money. Although the raven had no way to be certain that the boy wasn't lying, his heart couldn't sense any betrayal. He only saw a terrified broken little boy who needed someone to hold his hand while crossing a very dangerous road.

"Don't go back to the bar, and I assume you know where to find me."

The boy nodded again, tears raining down his cheeks.

XXXXXX

Sasuke opened the car door, and entered quickly. Kakashi was on his lap top going through the recorded conversation again. Naruto sat bumping his head against the glass absent mindedly.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I am fine. Sasuke, what happened before he told you I wasn't the first? I heard you gasp," Naruto asked.

The fact was; Sasuke didn't gasp. It was just that Naruto's empathy was insinuating for him to ask the question.

"It wouldn't make you feel any bette-"

"Please."

"His back…"

Naruto nodded, "Kakashi, Did you contacts know anything about that John Harvey?"

Sasuke smiled. _When did Naruto get on first name bases with the man!_

Naruto caught the other's expression, and started laughing. "Since when do Uchihas smile for no reason?"

Sasuke bent down, and reach towards the back seat with Naruto occupied. He pinched Naruto's scared cheek, and pulled him forward.

"Bastar-"

The raven planted a soft kiss onto the plum lips.

"I hope you didn't forget what you said at the hospital. I am going to hold you to it! Are you looking forward to _it _too?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed, "No, jerk! No way! I…" The blond paused, "Okay, may be a little bit, but don't get cocky!"

The laid back cop blinked a few time. He blushed slightly when he realized what they were hinting at. He coughed, "If you guys are done flirting, I have some information on Harvey."

"Go on."

"Apparently, he was incarcerated a few years ago for rape charges. Although the victim originally pressed charges against some of the owners of Akatsuki corp. he ended up taking the fall for them."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sasuke, isn't your brother-" Naruto gasped.

"Does it say which of the owners?" Sasuke inquired feeling dread creep into his heart.

**- To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**What do you think?**


	10. Random

XXXXXX Six months earlier XXXXXX

The raven slept in his bed, whispering words into his phone. "Dope, why are you calling this late? It's almost two."

"Sasuke," Naruto whined.

The raven recognized that tone of voice. It usually came accompanied with a shivering lip and puppy eyes.

"What is it?"

"My life is over..." He spoke desperately. "Bye, cruel world-"

"Let me guess, you want me to send you the answers to the math assignment."

"Have I ever told you how stunning you are? I get why girls are always chasing after you. Sasuke Uchiha, you are one sexy smart man!"

"Don't you feel a bit cheap, whoring yourself for answers," the raven smirked enjoying it.

"Teme, just send me the damn answers! I am half asleep, and the last thing I want is to be on the phone with you in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, what can I do without you disturbing my sleep," he mocked. "I am not sending you the answers. Do the assignment yourself.

"Sasuke..."

"Back to begging?"

"Pweaaaaaase!"

"Shut up," he couldn't help but smile. He was enjoying this too much for his own good.

"It's twenty percent of the grade, and I already got Ds on the first two mid terms!"

"You should have studied when I told you to."

"I should... I should..."

"Fine, I will send it to you-"

"Thanks-"

"On one condition."

"I knew you don't have any goodness in your heart."

"Say; Sasuke, you are the smartest man in the world. You are smarter than me."

"..."

"Say it."

"Hey Sasuke, I thought you are not into childish stuff, what happened?"

"I met you. Now, say it."

"I won't say it!"

"Fine say; You're too beautiful, my heart hurts."

"..."

"Hn."

"You're too much, narcissist."

"Say it," Naruto could hear him smirking.

"Shame on you, Sasuke Uchiha. I thought you were more mature than that."

"Good night, I need to sleep."

"Sasuke!" He whined again. "Send it to me."

"Say it first."

He whimpered in frustration, "Teme..."

"Say it- Wait someone is knocking on my door. I will send it later."

As a hand banged onto the wood, the raven made his way to his door, turning the knob. As soon as the door slid open, Itachi stumbled in.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke scrunched his nose at the foul stench of alcohol. "Are you drunk?"

Hiccups and stifling followed for the older brother, as he got under Sasuke's sheets. "Come here, little brother. I am cold." He tapped the mattress twice.

"I am getting you some coffee."

A hand grabbed him, pulling in onto the bed.

"Don't you love your brother?" The older brother lowered his face against Sasuke's, who looked away, and pushed the other's forehead with all his mighty.

Itachi's back slammed the wall, head thudding against the concrete.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke pulled him up, digging his fingers into his brother's hair to make sure there is no blood.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"What got into you?" Sasuke glared. "You never get drunk."

"I n-never get drunk. I n-never get anything I want. I never do a-anything I want," his head fell onto the pillow, as he rubbed the skin almost too harshly.

"Is that what you want? Getting drunk and stumbling all over the place-"

"I want you, Sasuke..."

The raven gulped, "You need to sleep."

"I love you... I love you a lot..."

"Just sleep."

"Sleep with me-" He pulled Sasuke's arm, but Sasuke hauled it away.

"You're not in your right mind."

The next morning

Itachi pressed his fists against the sides of his head, eyes in slits. He walked towards the kitchen were Sasuke stood drinking coffee.

"Coffee," he spoke like a zombie.

"I hope you are happy," Sasuke spoke. "You look pathetic."

"I have the right to drink Sasuke. I am over twenty one."

The younger brother sighed, pouring the other a cup. Itachi didn't seem to remember what happened last night, and he wasn't going to remind him by acting any different than normal.

"It wasn't responsible. Did you drive?"

"I can't remember..." He moaned as Sasuke punished him by smacking the cup against the table, bang echoing into a hung-over mind. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"You could have died. You could have killed someone."

"I might have not driven... Don't start tormenting me before knowing for sure."

"You shouldn't drink this much again."

"Sorry, but when did you become the parent? Last time I remember, I was the one staying up night to help you with you're homework."

"That was years ago. I was a child."

"You are still a child. Go to your room."

"Are you serious?"

"Go!"

"Bye Itachi. I have school. You're probably too out of it to realiz-"

"Fine, go to school; meet your dumb blond..."

Raising his eyebrows at the comment, Sasuke stomped towards the door trying to make as much noise as possible.

XXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 9

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry for the long wait. Really sorry. For some reason, I had the most horrible writer's block when it came to this fiction.

Again, I am really sorry. I just finished writing this chapter, and I hope you like it. It's not very long, but it's a start. I will be updating soon.

Also, I posted a random scene (A flash back) just before this chapter. Don't forget to read it.

**Chapter 9**

"Two hundred and seven," Sasuke mumbled as he planted a kiss over Naruto's belly button, and then moved an inch to the left. "Two hundred and eight."

"Teme, what are you doing?"

"... and nine- I told you, I am kissing every little bit of you."

The blond blushed biting his lips, "_All _of me?"

"All of you."

"All... as in _All_?"

Sasuke grinned pulling down Naruto's sweats, "Every little inch- Pretty." He licked his lips at the scene that popped infront of him gulping. "Do you mind?"

"We should lock the door..." Naruto looked away hiding his tomato-red face.

The raven got up, locking the door. "Just to let you know, you'll be looking me in the eye through out."

"Why?" He whined.

"I want to see the face you make when you cum. I bet it would be beautiful."

Naruto sighed, "You just made something romantic filthy and dirty."

"Oh, it's gonna get dirt-"

"I don't like horny Sasuke..."

"But horny Sasuke-" The raven spoke in a low husky voice approaching Naruto.

"Seriously, it is so out of character. It's like a sex-tape staring Barney."

The raven stuttered, furrowing his brows, "Did you just compare me to purple dancing dinosaur?"

"You're right. He's too optimistic... Okay, a sex tape staring Darth Vader- Wait, actually that would be sexy."

"Dope!"

"What?"

The raven sighed not knowing how to regain his confidence. He had only pretended to be this 'horny' in order to cover up his anxiety. "You really know how to set the mood..." he mocked.

"Just do it!"

"Okay Naruto, I will turn on the switch," he said bitterly again.

"Why are you fighting? We always end up fighting... Maybe we're trying too hard."

"Hn," Sasuke backed away. "Naruto, are you sure you're ready?"

"I am!"

"Maybe this is too soon..."

"I am fine. They didn't ruin me."

"I know..." He said rubbing his hand against Naruto's tummy, avoiding all the other areas. "Do you think- think my brother had something to do with it? He never liked you."

"Never liked me? Everyone one likes me?"

"I love you, and I hardly like you."

"Jerk!"

"..."

"I love you too," the blond chuckled, pulling his sweats up again. "It's your family; they are not very sociable people."

"Yeah, Itachi takes after my father..."

"Yeah, _Itachi..._" The blond pursed his lips.

"What are you saying?" He frowned a bit teasingly.

"I mean you're so wonderful..."

"Like Barney, right?"

"Well, a bit sexier than him."

"I am glad to be sexier than a child's toy... which is not even anatomically correct."

"Ew! Anatomically correct Barney! Now, I will never be able to get it up again!"

"We should sue," the raven chuckled.

"We should! We should! We should also change his colors to orange. Purple is too depressing."

The raven sighed, "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Sasuke," he called in a seesaw voice. "Come here, I want to whisper something to you."

"Don't be childish-"

"C'mon!"

Rolling his eyes, the raven bend down on top of Naruto nearing his face from the other.

"Teme, to me, you're everything. The sexiest man alive..." He whispered lips brushing against the skin. He then breathed hot vapor into the ear tickling Sasuke. "That's why I tease you. You're too beautiful, my heart hurts."

The raven backed away blushed, rubbing his ear a little too self conscious.

"If you ever tell anyone I told you that; I will deny it!" The blond poked out his tongue.

**Knock Knock**

"Brat, are you in there?"

"Go away Grand-pa!"

"Are you with the Uchiha kid?"

"We're doing some research for a paper-" Sasuke spoke, but stopped when Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"What?" He whispered.

_Research! _Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just leave us alone."

Sasuke sat up as they heard the foot steps outside the door fade away. "I am calling Kakashi."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I just remembered; there is a yearly ball for the Akatsuki Corps next week. We should go and try and dig som-"

"You really suspect Itachi? I mean... He had always been mean to me, but going as far as-"

"I never told you thins before," Sasuke interrupted swallowing. "I-Itachi likes me."

"He's your brother, he should like you-"

"Not in this way..."

The blond ogled blankly at the other still not figuring it out, and suddenly jumped up. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Tell me you're kidding!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the knife-like noise, "He sort of let me know."

"Maybe he didn't mean it, and you misunderstood 'cause you're a perve-"

"Thank you- And I am pretty sure I didn't misunderstand-"

"Maybe-"

"He tried to kiss me the only time he ever got drunk in his life."

The blond froze, "On the cheek?"

"What do you think?"

"Ew! Did he do it?"

"I pushed him away."

"And? Talk!"

"A-"

"Talk faster!"

The raven glared, "I am not for you're entertainment. It was traumatizing."

"Oh sorry... So you were raped too."

"I wasn't raped."

"A kiss from you're brother is rape-"

"I am pretty sure it's not. Anyway, I pushed him away. He said he loved me..."

"You broke his heart," Naruto pursed his lips. "Do you think he would be angry enough to try and get someone to rape me?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't... Itachi is capable of many things. We should go to the ball anyway; almost all the Aktsuki high board will be there."

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke adjusted his tie in the mirror, as Itachi pierced holes in his back. "Why are you getting all dressed up, little brother?"

"The same reason you are."

"Since when do you come to Akatsuki events?"

"I thought Naruto would enjoy the fancy food they-"

"He is coming with you?" Itachi spat out as if the words were hot coal burning his tongue.

"You don't mind, do you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in defiance.

"No, I just thought with his taste, it's more suited to take him out to a street vender."

The raven frowned, "It sounds like you don't want him there?"

"Oh, I don't mind," Itachi smirked. "Are you sure _you _want him there? He won't fit in."

"We should start moving now. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Let me guess. I am driving you..." He gritted his teeth.

**- To be continued-**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
